


Third Wheeling

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance at its finest lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Percy is third wheeling with Will and Nico, Jason comes in and saves the day
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Third Wheeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDestinyIsWritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/gifts).



> I love them, they're all dorks

“Nico, I invited you over to hang out, not to watch you and your boyfriend be disgusting” Percy complained, draped over the back of the little sofa where Nico was sat in Will’s lap. “Why is he even here? I definitely didn’t invite him” 

Nico only grinned against Will’s lips, kissing him again, “That’s too bad” he mumbled distractedly, another little kiss being left on Will’s cheeks. It was like him and Will didn’t spend every waking moment together. Seriously, boys, chill out

Lucky for Percy, Jason truly is a gift from the gods, barging into the Poseidon cabin with a wild look in his eyes, “Bitches about to get third wheeled up in here” he said smoothly, as though he sensed how uncomfortable Percy was. He swooped in like a best-friend-saving machine and scooped Percy into his arms, "Omg Percy we're the cutest couple" Jason said with a grin, flopping down on the couch next to Will and practically laying in between them.

Nico scowled at Jason's interruption, scooting closer to a laughing Will. 

Percy only grinned, "Omg bro are we about to kiss right now?" he asked with a dumb smile, rolling off of Jason in order to crowd even closer to the actual couple, practically pushing them off of the couch

"Percy, stop" Nico complained, having to get out of Will's lap in order to avoid flailing arms and laughing boys. 

By the time that Percy and Jason had crowded the couple off the couch, Percy was leaning back against Jason's chest, sitting between his legs, "Ah yes, much better." Percy laughed at the glare that Nico directed towards him, and he felt Jason chuckle too

"Even we're not that bad-" Nico grumbled, just settling on the ground, tugging Will down with him. 

"Yes you are" Both Percy and Jason replied in unison, sharing a knowing look before turning back to Will and Nico, "If you want to make out, go back to your cabin." Percy started, "If you want to hang out on the other hand, feel free to stay" Jason finished with a celebratory high-five. (fucking dorks have been working on trying to finish each other's sentences for weeks now)

"Fine, fine, we'll stay" Will said, but his hands were in Nico's hair, gently running through the dark strands. "Promise to be at least a little bit civil."

Jason sighed in relief, "Okay, can I leave now? I was in the middle of talking to somebody before I came here-" he said sheepishly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! Sorry again that I didn't get your request until now and that it's so short :/
> 
> As always, comment any requests!


End file.
